


Married Life

by Abadog



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gay Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Swearing, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadog/pseuds/Abadog
Summary: After a very tiring Apocalypse, feelings were shared, love came together and now they live a peaceful (or not) and human life in a cabin in the interior of London.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	Married Life

An extremely peaceful and warm afternoon was taking place in a cabin in London. Well-structured, a second floor, with a rustic and lovely appearance, a large backyard with one of the most beautiful gardens in London, thought the others.

The house was known for its inhabitants, a kind and adored couple, constituting a shorter man, his age always preserved but never said, with hair with the lightest shade of white, a little overweight, clothes that could belong better to the past decades, extremely polite and friendly, an angel, really. The other man is more surly, a little more rude, but still kind in his way. The blonde contrasted perfectly with his husband, thin, with red hair up to his shoulder (days ago he didn't seem to have the same cut, but the neighbors wouldn't have had the courage to comment with him) and with striking clothes, always wearing sunglasses for some reason.

Even though they were very different, everyone knew that they were in love with each other. The romantic aura was so intense that being around for a long time gave you a feeling of discomfort, believe it or not.

The cabin door is thrown open, the sound of rubber boots and gardening tools being thrown at a poor table somewhere near the entrance door.

\- Impossible! - a cry of irritation reaches the ears of the angel, who was on the balcony near the garden, reading any book under a great shady space.

\- Crowley, dear? - He turns his attention away from the novel, carefully placing it on the table with the umbrella, getting up.

\- My angel, how can I start selling my plants if these stupid humans can't take care of them properly?! You had to see the state of those petunias! They would dehydrate with carelessness! - the tone of voice decreases a little, but the irritation continued. Crowley takes off his gloves and tosses them in the kitchen sink, grumbling as he searches for the biggest gallon of water in the refrigerator, to see if he can cool off in the infernal heat that the neighbor has put him through.

Aziraphale leans against the doorframe, watching his beloved washing the tools, even after the little riot (he knows very well that throwing and dirtying things around the house is not something Aziraphale accepts very well).

\- Why is it so hard to waste a little time to take care of them?! Sarah does nothing but those "tea parties" with those scones that look like stones..!- He approaches Crowley, smiling sweetly when he perceives her husband's concern. - AND HER WINE IS A SHAME!

\- At least you took good care of them today, dear. - the hand with a small ring on the little finger passes lightly on the other's arm, causing the redhead to turn towards him.

\- Taking care is not enough... I almost had to perform a miracle... - The annoyed expression became exhausted, embracing the angel's caresses. Aziraphale ran his fingers over the messy fringe, placing it behind the older man's ear. - But I realized it wasn't worth it.

He passed the dirt patches on some parts of his face, with the greatest care in the world, while Crowley pressed affectionately against his hand.

\- You did a good job, my love. You could have done a quick miracle, but you tried hard to do it as hard and as humanly as possible.- the angel gives him a light peck, both hands holding his cheeks while the redhead's hands go to his hips. - I'm so proud, dear.

\- Angeeeeeel… - Crowley complains, receiving kisses and affections all over his face, until he finally stops near his lips.

\- You need to be rewarded for your effort, my dear. - one hand goes to the demon's neck, while the other walks around his chest innocently. Crowley wore one of his typical black blouses (regatta version, in which Aziraphale honestly does not control himself when he sees it), wearing a gray denim jumpsuit, one of the straps droped on one of the arms.

The blouse was sweaty, but Crowley was hardly giving a fuck, especially when his angel showed interest by running his hand across the length of his chest. His reptilian pupils increased as soon as he felt the wave of pleasure that the two sent together.

\- Oh, my angel ... How are you going to do that, hm? - Crowley pulled the boy's hip closer, feeling his arousal more surely, walking slowly forward as he stroked each and every available space of skin.

When the angel's waist finally met the edge of the counter and Crowley's long fingers massaged his large butt, an open, intoxicating moan comes out. The demon cannot resist and starts attacking the other's neck, leaving a trail of kisses and wet hickeys -- until he stops at the plaid bow tie.

He undoes the accessory and goes to the buttons on the shirt and vest he was wearing. After marking him enough, he kisses desperately, mouth opening for the entrance of the forked tongue that explored the space deliciously.

\- I don't know... - One of the angel's hands caresses the "tent" that the member of the beloved had formed through the overalls, finally giving a squeeze, which made the demon moan between kisses.

Crowley gives one last kiss before moving away and lowering the straps, making the clothes fall on his feet and showing his underwear with the big member already erect, the head already making a great mark of precum.

Aziraphale approaches him with another fervent kiss, his hands restlessly exploring and finally reaching the edges of the undergarment and tearing off at once. The angel presses on him, one kiss longer than the other. He stopped to breathe, astounding as it is, since they don't need it, and rested his forehead on the other's.

In a sigh and a whisper, Aziraphale says his desire like a passing breeze on the beloved's lips.

\- I want to taste you, my love. As one of the rarest and most beautiful sweets I've ever tasted before...

The angel's speech made Crowley shudder. A wave of pleasure went directly to his member, who responded faithfully to the angel's words like never before. The fingers, previously positioned on top of the final goal, changed when Aziraphale started to descend and kneel in front of the exposed penis, his hands running delicately on Crowley's sensitive inner thighs and around, watching the red and medium wavy hair close to her husband's perfection.

The tongue passes a timid movement in the small opening of the head, feeling some of the salty liquid that had left before, moaning in the most sensual way, as he always did while eating. Crowley reciprocates with a grunt and a muffled groan, completely drunk on the emotions and the lust that the angel made him feel. Since the first time they had sex, meals with each other have never been the same.

Aziraphale opens his lips and puts the head of his penis in his mouth, using his tongue on the underside to give him pleasure. Circular movements and a little touch in the testicles, tracing the veins and caressing them, was enough to bring several groans accompanied by the name of the husband.

\- Zira... Oh... My God... You are incredible... - he groaned between words, his hips moving against his will, always wanting more and more of the delicious mouth of the heavenly being kneeling in his front.  
The center island of the rustic kitchen became a place of support, the legs becoming weaker with the skills of the beloved.

The angel moaned and created delicious vibrations that circulated the demon's entire body, which increasingly felt his testicles contract and an incredible need to fuck his mouth with desire.

The long hands passed and squeezed the white hair, trying to maintain control, but losing at the same time.

Back and forth movements took place, the redhead's member was large and long, a contrast to the thicker size of the angel, not as "magnificent" (Zira's words) as that of the devil, but which satisfies Crowley immensely when the roles are reversed.

A long, slow suck was enough for him to come and pour into Aziraphale's mouth, who promptly swallowed and groaned fervently around the member, giving more and more vibrations after the pleasure.

\- Holy shit... You are the most beautiful and delicious thing I have ever seen.. Come here, Zira ... - the smallest gets up, moving his flaccid penis that did not seem to be totally spent yet. A warm kiss between the two takes place, and the taste of his own semen in the librarian's mouth made him burn more and more with passion.

An innocent and satisfied smile filled Aziraphale's lips, who held his lover's head with his free hand, pulling on his scalp and waving even more the long locks that the redhead decided to keep this time. A certain celestial being knew full well that Crowley loved when he pulled his hair quite hard.

Several other kisses were made, the angel kissing the jaw, chin, cheeks until it reached the length of the neck, giving him hickeys and receiving muffled moans.  
The demon's hands went (and honestly always stayed there) to the nipples inside the open shirt, massaging them, squeezing and pinching, earning as a reward some interrupted sighs, desperate moans, as if Aziraphale needed and wanted MORE.

\- C-Crowley... - a quick peck. - P-please... - a desperate expression, faster movements on the demon's member and moanings louder and more uncontrolled. He didn't know who was crazier with love: the beauty in front of him, slowly shattering with every squeeze and affection on his torso or the demon that could very well disincorporate with every pull of hair and warm squeeze on his penis. Obviously, the almost "second brain" (what an idiotic term, but so clever at the same time, huh?) was excited by the lack of control that came in the angel.

Crowley kissed him under the ear, softly, barely touching. He feels the goosebumps on the lips.

\- What do you want, my angel...? - his long fingers pass and walk over the hardness still attached to his pants. Another groan.

\- Y-you... - he bites his lip, his gaze directed in the amber eyes, which lightened up even more.

\- Hm... Me? - Crowley tightens the hand around the angel's erection, which lets out a squeak with instant pleasure.

\- Oh Crowley... My Crowley... - the hand stops massaging the member of the husband to embrace it with the arms over the shoulders, kisses and more kisses reach the exposed part of the face, going to the area that connected the neck with the chin.

Crowley stops and raises his head, receiving the rain of more pecks and caressing until he manages to deposit a simple seal on the tip of the other's nose.

\- Affection is not going to change my mind, my angel... What exactly do you want, ssssssexy? - to punctuate the provocation, the bifurcated tip of the tongue passes through his own lower lip, a penetrating look that was difficult to ignore.

Aziraphale looks away, his once pink cheeks were in a shade very similar to the red head in front of him. He mumbles something to himself, which Crowley can't even make out.

\- What did you say, Zira? - He couldn't contain the winning smile on his face.

\- I-I want you to fuck me, Crowley..! - even winning, the smile became a surprise. Crowley was only able to draw curse words from the beloved in the most unusual moments, even if it is the incarnation of the sin of lust in an angelic form. - Jesus, D-don't make me scream like that...!

An intense and deep kiss happened unexpectedly against the smallest thin lips. Tongues met and explored each other's space. As Aziraphale shattered completely, the demon's hands (now VERY desperate) took care of the zipper on his pants and lowered it along with the rest at once. The angel opens his mouth, surprised by the act, holding the other with his arms as if it were the last time they'd shagg.

The legs lifted and tried to embrace the slim hips of the tall one, which he noticed immediately and held one of them, while running the fingers already lubricated (benefits of being supernatural) at the entrance of the angel.

They finally stopped to breathe after the long and intense kiss, Aziraphale making desperate noises while he feels his index finger lightly entering and pressing against its inner walls.

God protect them! There they were, in the middle of the kitchen linked with the living room and with huge glass doors to the garden behind, an angel clinging to the other being as if the world was going to end, with one leg up, leaning on the counter, completely messy, bow tie somewhere over the space and clothes already wrinkled and out of order, with an almost naked demon too, putting more fingers into the angel.

If the front door slammed and someone came in, there would be no other way to hide the act without wasting a miracle. They knew that very well from the first time they bought the property, but honestly, they could both shit and walk to the first eavesdropper who comes, they are at their house, they can fuck themselves wherever they want inside it, right?

Three fingers were throwing the best party inside Aziraphale's body, who moaned and begged for more, feeling the tips of the three of them miss that spot on purpose. He whimpered a little when he felt the fingers leaving his entrance, but soon he was out of breath, Crowley's long member penetrating and going deep so quickly and so coarse that it made the white hair on the back of Zira's neck stand on end. Oh, how he liked it when Crowley had no mercy.

Back and forth movements happen frantically, noises from the demon's limb meeting the angel's large buttocks filling the space, with the addition of increasingly loud groans, coming from the two of them at different intensities. The pleasure point within the librarian was filled, a much larger cry was given as an indication. The serpent's mouth went towards its nipples, and after a long suck, Aziraphale reached its limit and poured all its seed on the abdomen of the other (besides his own belly). A few more impulses and Crowley came a second time, filling the angel until the last drop. He felt the sperm fill him. It was so much that he wouldn't doubt it if it dripped a little when he walked to the bathroom later.

The two, spent and trying to breathe after an extremely pleasant session, looked at each other and gave one more kiss, smiling at themselves with satisfaction. The foreheads were glued together, facing each other with the best passionate look they could get. Aziraphale laughs.

\- Did you like the reward, dear boy?

\- Oh, but it was the best I've ever had today... - a kiss on the white-haired's fluffy cheek.

\- Today? - he whimpered.

\- Every day is a reward, my angel. You never fail.

They laugh together, the angel's hands going to each other's cheeks for another long kiss until the door rings. Aziraphale quickly tries to hide his exposure and shrinks in the beloved's chest as a defense. The celestial's face was beyond Crowley's red color. Both of them didn't move.

\- Mr Crowley? Did I give the fertilizer you recommended today to other plants and it looks like they died? I don't know! - the neighbour shouted from the other side. Crowley rolls his eyes with the greatest hatred in the world.

\- Oh fuck you Sarah!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it! Commentaries are very much appreciated!


End file.
